Promises
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: She was flawless. Perfect. And it hurt so much to know she wasn't his.   "Darling," She whispered, a cold hand stroking his cheek. "You knew that promise was made to be broken. From the moment you made it."


Haha well this is the first story I written in this style. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own anything...

**

* * *

**

A promise is made to be broken.

"_Do you love me?"_

"_You know I do." He whispered, his face buried in her neck breathing in her scent. Almost a minty, peppermint smell, it was near Christmas time._

"_You're never going to leave me?" _

"_Now why would you think that, you're all I have. You're my everything." He looked down into her icy blue eyes; they still seemed to pierce his soul every time._

"_I want to hear you say it." He smiled and kissed her neck, _

"_I promise that I will never leave you, that I will love you forever and ever. Until the end of the world." He looked down at her confused for a moment. The normal sparkle in her eyes had died, the love and the warmth that he felt when she looked at him. It was gone. Tears had replaced it._

"_Hey, hey what's wrong?" She shook her head, and buried her face in his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair, her long soft hair. "Come on, tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing…nothing is wrong…" _

"_Then why are you crying?" His voice was soft, comforting, the only thing that could make her smile any more. _

"_Just…stay with me tonight?" He laughed softly,_

"_I told you I would never leave you," _

How is it possible? The man wondered looking out at the billboard across from his hotel room window. Those icy blue eyes were pictured in perfect clarity, almost guilting you into buying the perfumed that she held in her hand. How did she manage to be everywhere, everything thing he did, tried to do, she was there. He could go nowhere without seeing some reminder of her. Her long blond hair, perfect features, every time he turned on the TV, she was there smiling that special smile, his smile…

How the hell was she still here? Even why she had been gone so long…

He scowled at the billboard, damn her. She was the one who left; she was the one who broke the promise. But then again…

Promises are made to be broken.

He turned out of the room and disappeared down the hallway taking the stairs. He never took the elevator anymore.

"_Promises are made to be broken."_

"_You never said-" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked him straight in the eye._

"_Just let it be,"_

"_No I won't fucking let it be!" Anger radiated from him, scowling he glared at her, but his pale gray eyes were nothing compared to her ice cold ones. _

"_Yes you will, you have no say here. Not anymore."_

"_You can't just-" She clenched his chin in her hand, cutting him off a second time._

"_I can do whatever I want."_

"_I love you; you can't just up and leave. With no explanation, no reasoning." She leaned close, so close their lips were almost touching, her blue eyes…they were cold. Dead…_

"_I. Can. Do. Whatever. I. Want." And with that her lips softly brushed his as she stood. As she left._

The man sat at the bar. He wasn't sure what he was drinking, he didn't remember ordering it, but he took a sip anyway. It burned his throat, but he liked it. Vodka. The good stuff. The burn felt good, the cold liquor dripping down his throat. He looked up as the door opened and a chill ran through the room. Standing in the doorway was…her. She looked around, and after a moment spotted him. Smiling she walked toward him, her hair was a darker blond now, a dirty blond he supposed it would be called, but her eyes were the same. Sparkling ice blue. Cold, emotion less. Like his had once been.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He looked over at her, diamond earrings on her ears, a matching necklace on her neck. Manicured nails. Perfect skin. Perfect makeup.

She was flawless. Perfect. And it hurt so much to know she wasn't his.

"Darling," She whispered, a cold hand stroking his cheek. "You knew that promise was made to be broken. From the moment you made it."

* * *

Well, did everyone like it? I hope so, please reveiw. Think of it as a late Christmas present.


End file.
